This invention relates generally to a support structure for elongated hollow posts. More specifically, the invention relates to a post support frame comprising a plurality of brackets and plates which are interconnected without external fasteners and with little or no welding or other such affixation. Over the assembled support, a hollow post, such as a fence post, may be fitted. Additionally, this invention further relates to a method of making the post support frame of the invention.
It has been known to use hollow posts, particularly posts made of plastic, as an alternative to construction of wood, metal, or other materials. Hollow plastic posts are generally more durable than metal or wood posts, being impervious to rot or corrosion. They are also generally more economical than expensive and labor-intensive metal or wood posts. Not only are metal or wood posts expensive to purchase, but they require care, for example painting and/or chemical treatment, to keep them in good order.
In use, posts in general, and hollow plastic posts in particular, are fixed or mounted along a generally flat surface, such as a deck, floor, stair, or other surface. Mounting hollow plastic posts can be accomplished in a number of ways. First, the post may be attached directly to the flat surface, commonly at or near the base of the post. This method has the disadvantage of placing extreme stresses on a very small area at or near the base of the post. When a force acts on a directly mounted post, a torque is generated about an axis through the base of the post. Such torques tend to damage the base and/or the flat surface to which the post is attached.
The post may also be fitted into a socket provided in the flat surface. For example, cement stairs may be poured or a wooden deck may be constructed so as to leave holes or sockets therein of the same shape and size as the posts to be used. The posts are then mounted by fitting the post into the socket, and in some cases tightening or fixing them therein using screws, bolts, or similar items. There are several disadvantages to this system. Providing holes or sockets of the proper size in a flat surface requires considerable planning, time, and effort over and above the construction of the surface itself. Errors in the sizing and/or placement of the sockets within the surface are not easily remedied. Further, this method also suffers the same set of drawbacks noted above for posts attached at or near the bottom of the post.
A preferred installation scheme is to provide an inner support frame for hollow posts. Currently known post support frames are made of a multitude of pieces welded together by hand. For example, a plurality of elongated members may be welded at their respective ends to a base plate. Bracing elements may also be welded between pairs of elongated members to increase the rigidity of the support frame. In addition, a top plate may be welded or secured by a central screw to the ends of the elongated members opposite the base plate. After fitting a hollow post on such a support frame, it is also known to anchor the post to the frame using screws or other attachment elements which may pierce the post at one or more locations.
However, such currently-known support frames have several disadvantages. First, their manufacture is relatively expensive and takes a relatively long time. Such support frames are currently manufactured using hand made, non-tooled metal rod construction. Numerous parts must be ordered or manufactured and then assembled piece by piece by hand-welding each part to its adjoining parts, or by attaching adjoining parts with screws or other attachment elements.
Second, the substantial welding required for assembly causes deterioration of the metal in the support frame. Commonly, stainless steel is used in currently known support frames in order to prevent corrosion. However, welding often adversely affects the corrosion resistance of stainless steel. Since welding is generally necessary between abutting parts of known support frames so as to insure their rigidity, a substantial portion of known support frames is susceptible to corrosion.
Further, as noted above, hollow posts may be anchored to support frames by attachment elements through holes in the post. These orifices can allow air, water, and associated chemicals to contact the welded posts, exacerbating the risk of corrosion and damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support frame for hollow plastic posts which overcome the above-described problems. Specifically, there is a need for a post support frame which is easier and more economical to manufacture. The support frame should require minimal welding. Further, the support frame should accommodate a hollow plastic fence post and retain it without orifices in the post or otherwise compromising the integrity of the post.